club_penguin_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Megumi Ushio
"Let's dance, beautiful warrior!" -Ushio to Tantor. The heroic yet elegant and feminine Megami Ushi-Kona, more known as Megumi Ushio, is a high ranked Major S+ within the Sky Force, Parachutist's Water Division since it's creation, making him one of the oldest active members in all of Sky Force. His dream is to be best Major, which he shares with his rival, Tantor Azaki. Both of them act like children in their fights but later they decided to get married together. Biography Appearance Despite being a male, Megami is a very effeminate penguin and girly looking, trying to be cute and attractive. Physically looking like a slim yet thick woman, he is widely considered as a trap since he tries to get males. Megami's colleagues at work have have the difficulty to not fall in Megami's charm, with the exception of some male penguins like Totorog, Commander Oblivion, Deus Rex and Tantor Azaki (the later who decided to have a lovely relationship). Overall known to be arrogant and mocking others, he loves to get attention on him as he said he like "to feel being a star of the show". Tantor is easy to burst his anger up, Megumi has a lot of fun to poke at his face for his own selfish pleasure. In order to look like a female, Megami forced himself to get anorexic for a big period of his life, making him very skinny and frail. He was vomiting himself all days, all nights. He realized how much it was painful and a "hellish torture", accorded to his words. He could not stop himself, as if it was like a drug to him. With the help of his friends and doctor, Megami managed to stop this addiction, being back on his feet and feeling better. The past still haunts him however... Powers, Abilities & Skills Powers * Glaciokinesis: Megumi is known to have mastered the art of ice while training at the Kàh-Ju'Ju Bô-Ken school: the school also possess the training of cryokinesis, this was a good opportunity for Megumi to enter this domain of power, which he quickly became a formidable and excellent cryomancer. ** Cold Touch: A strike that looks delicate but on contact freezes the opponent. Megumi can choose if the opponent becomes swallowed by a huge layer of ice, making his opponent alive or fully transform the enemy into a block of ice: by doing so, the enemy's body will be one with the ice, upon impact it will shatter the enemy in pieces. Considerate as Megumi's signature technique. * Blizzard Kick: Megumi performs a quick kick fueled with ice and snow, which on contact freezes his opponents. When doing this technique, a huge storm of strong winds mixed with snow storms in front of the opponent. Not only it can send people away due to the blast of winds but with the snow, it makes things harder to see through. The snow can also reduce the opponent's mobility, making them unable to run and hardly walk (the level of the snow can be up to 45 cm and even more). However, he has to be cautious to not use the Blizzard Kick too much: it can affect the nearby building and citizens due to the large splash attack area it can make. Has the same freezing property effects of the Frost Touch, often nicknamed as "Storm Kick". ** Blizzard Rafale: Also known as "Storm Kicks", Megumi does not only kick once but many times as he wishes, which can make a huge storm of cold wind blasting away his enemies and freeze them to death. Megumi often uses 5-7 kicks due to how large the cloud of ice can expand, so the buildings and citizens will be safe from the freezing effects but on a place where there's not towns or civilians he can uses plenty of kicks as he wishes. Megumi often uses a combination of spiral roundhouse kicks rather front and straight kicking: circular strikes aid him more for the speed of the combination and the torque power in it. * Glace Palm: Performs a strike with his palm, being entirely covered in ice. Same effects as the Frost Touch, the enemy is getting pushed by a strong palm strike that can destroy the rib cage easily and freezes the receiver. A quick attack, often to surprise the enemy. Useful on close-combats. Can be countered if the enemy is skilled enough to perceive the incoming attack. Megumi loved this move but due to it's lack of range, it's poor speed, leaving him vulnerable since his arm is extended and not much of versatility, he decided to modify his technique... ** Glace Palm: Rapier: A long ice spike in the form of a rapier comes out from his palm. Has a good amount of range and allows him to stab his enemy rather than striking with the palm. Freezes the enemy upon contact. Allows Megumi to not let his enemy running away with the help of the spike's great range: it can go up to 20 meters but the longer, the slower Megumi becomes. *** Glace Palm: Rapier Shot: If the enemy is even more far away and the ice rapier still cannot touch them, Megumi would simply shoot the ice spike off his palm on a high speed (becomes slower as it goes far away), which impales his enemy for sure this time. ** Glace Palm: Rising Ice Block: Does a quick circular/upper palm strike. Upon impact, a block of ice emerge from his palm, which severely injure his opponent's head. Can be aimed at the groin (if Megumi is lower than his enemy), to the abdomen and anything suitable for this variation. Makes Megumi vulnerable since it's a circular movement and can be blocked. Can still shoot the ice block if it is close to the opponent. ** Glace Palms: Frozen Dragon: The ultimate form of Glace Palm. Megumi will have to require the use of both of his hands and become into a relax stance, with an empty mind. While charging his inner energy, an orb of light blue ice appears from his palms. This leaves Megumi into a rather semi-weak stance, due to the considerable amount of energy required but still can fight back. ** * Frozen Clap: Megumi clap his hands, which makes a blast of icy spikes flying at the opponent's face. The spikes are small, they are hard to spot and dodge, blocking won't help as you can get yourself turned into an ice block. Has a great wide area and expandable range. Abilities * Enhanced Condition: Megumi's physical anatomy is something that shouldn't be considered as normal, even scientists sees him with a "gifted body". Before entering in the Sky Force and martial arts, Megumi's overall stats of his body and mind were way above the regular penguins: always good at school and receiving 100%, being an athlete at a young age and even besting some professional athletes and scientists, from various sports and science domains. Then at the age of 6, Megumi started martial arts and combat sports, quickly being a master in Kàh-Ju'Ju Bô-Ken, making him a fierce and skilled warrior. When training in Kàh-Ju'Ju Bô-Ken, Megumi was also training hard his mental and focus, this also helped him to counter mental attack from psychic enemies. As he entered the Sky Force, he trained his body hard and he also mixed his routine training with the Shaolin's, Okinawan's and various martial arts insane training. Megumi reached the point of Peak Penguin Condition at this moment. But he wanted more power: he decided to be volunteer in a secret project, where he could get mechanical robotic implants, enhancing his strength beyond his limits: Enhanced Peak Penguin Condition has been reached, Megumi is now beyond than any normal penguin at this point. ** Enhanced Strength: ** Enhanced Durability: ** Enhanced Speed: ** Enhanced Agility: ** Enhanced Stamina: . ** Enhanced Reflexes: ** Enhanced Senses: ** Enhanced High Pain Tolerance: * Martial Arts Expert: Megumi is known to be a Kàh-Ju'Ju Bô-Ken, a martial art that regroup Karate (Kàh), Jujutsu (Ju), Judo (Ju), Boxing (Bô) and Kenpo (Ken). Notes & Trivia * Ice is the first power Megumi ever received in his life, which he consider as his favorite. * Megumi considers himself as a woman due to years of being a trap. * Megumi loves Asiatic food and south american dishes. * Tantor and him are in a lovely relationship for 6 years. Category:Sky Force Category:Heroes Category:Good People Category:Agents Category:Ice Users Category:Kàh-Ju'Ju Bô-Ken Masters